


Broken Hurt

by Im_Chogistuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bottom Choi San, Broken hurt by Niahn, Cute, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Not a lot though, Songfic, Top Jung Wooyoung, doctor yunho, mafia, woosan are whipped for each other, you should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chogistuck/pseuds/Im_Chogistuck
Summary: Wooyoung is a mafia and he leaves San for a few months to keep him safe, although San has no idea.— 𝙄𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙎𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙒𝙤𝙤𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Broken Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a LONG ass ride. Like a 10.5K words kinda long.
> 
> \- In which San misses Wooyoung
> 
> \- Heavy-ish angst with a happy ending (because I can't stand sad endings)
> 
> \- LOTS of swearing (it is a gang/mafia AU after all)
> 
> \- Mafia/gang AU (although it isn't very prevalent

**_HEAVILY INSPIRED BY NIAHN'S '[BROKEN HURT](https://youtu.be/GMi3ugpZoXs)_** ** _'_**

ALL OF THE BOLDED AND CENTERED TEXT ARE LYRICS WHICH I THOUGHT WOULD FIT THE PART OF THE STORY!

𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐞

_**Today I'm feeling a bit down** _

San glanced at the clock on the wall, wishing the time could speed up. His final class was dance and as much as he loved expressing himself, he couldn't wait for the teacher to stop blabbering and let them go.

"Alright class, that's it for today. I hope you all have your choreographies ready. You'll have tomorrow and the day after that to practice and after that, you're performing. Make sure you tell me what kind of costume you want for your dance otherwise you'll have to find your own," the teacher said and San huffed. He already knew what he was doing.

Contemporary.

He wanted to tell a story using just his body and no words. He wanted the entire audience to feel his emotions as he danced.

"Alright. Class dismissed,"

Immediately, San was out the door. For some reason, San had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He had felt off the entire day. He felt sad without even knowing why. He decided to ignore his gut feeling and continue on with his day.

Once all of his classes had finally ended for the day, San was met with a pleasant surprise. His lover was waiting for him outside his university, with groups of people flocked around him. San smiled softly as he could see his lover's annoyed face, but once the other male had spotted him, a wide grin replaced his poker face.

"Sannie!"

And with that disappeared all of San's worries.  
  


_**It's 2:00 AM, pointless thoughts, can't sleep** _ ****

San groaned as he tried to sleep. It was currently very early in the morning (2 to be exact) and the blonde male knew he needed his sleep, but he couldn't help but worry.

He worried about his performance, which was later on today.

He worried about his family.

But most importantly, he worried about his lover.

He knew Wooyoung was the leader of one of the biggest mafia in Seoul. He knew better than to get involved with someone like Wooyoung, but he couldn't help it. His and Wooyoung's relationship was the definition of love is blind.

Being the leader, in general, was one thing, but being the leader of a gang, especially one of the biggest gangs to ever exist in the history of Seoul, was a completely different thing. He was always at a risk of getting himself and his loved ones hurt and that's what worried San the most.

What if one day Wooyoung got hurt more than he could handle? What if he-

San's thoughts were cut off (thankfully) by his phone flashing. He groaned and grabbed the device from his nightstand, cursing at the stupidly bright screen as he hurriedly turned the brightness down to keep himself from going blind.

On the screen was a message from his one and only.

_**My Wooyoungie💕** _

_You're probably still awake thinking about stupid shit right now like me dying but go to sleep baby. I'm right here safe and sound and if you're not asleep within the next 20 minutes I'm going to stop texting you!_

_Good night love._

San smiled at the message, his mind clearing up. Wooyoung seemed to have this effect on San and the blonde male was utterly and desperately in love with him.

With Wooyoung in his mind, San slowly disappeared into dreamland within 3 minutes.   
  


_**I don't want nobody, they aren't funny. How can anyone dare to fill me up if that ain't you.** _

San stared at his phone, trying to figure out why Wooyoung suddenly wanted to meet up with him. It was strange because today was a Tuesday, and Wooyoung was always almost never free on Tuesdays.

"Hey San," the blonde boy's head snapped up at his name. He frowned when he saw Wooyoung. The older was in a suit looking fancy which itself was worrying because Wooyoung hated suits unless he absolutely _had_ to, which was rare. And then there was the fact that he had called him 'San'. The younger male _never_ called the blonde that.

Although it was strange, it was just the way Wooyoung was around San. Even when they had first met, he had started calling him 'Sannie' which San didn't mind.

"Hey, Woo. W-What's wrong? Why are you dressed like that? Is everything-"

"Let's stop,"

"H-Huh?" San's breath got caught in his throat, forming a lump that he couldn't swallow. He prayed to God that he misheard, but Wooyoung once again repeated what he said, and San burst into tears.

"Let's stop this. I don't want a burden anymore, always worrying about your safety isn't going to take me or ATEEZ anywhere," Wooyoung said coldly and San looked up at the younger with so much pain in his eyes that Wooyoung almost changed his mind.

As much as it hurt the younger, he knew he had to do it.

It was much better that way.

"W-Why? Do you not love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" Ah, there were the questions Wooyoung had expected. It hurt him so much to say what he was about to say and no matter how many times he practiced them to himself, it cracked his heart every time.

"You were nothing but a good fuck that I decided to keep around for a while longer. Sorry to break it to you, but just because you kiss and hug someone doesn't mean you love them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do,"

With that Wooyoung walked away shattering not only his heart but also San's heart.

🌥

Mingi glanced at his best friend in worry. He had no idea what had happened yesterday, but it had left his friend looking like he was going to pass out any second.

"S-San? What's wrong? Are you-"

"I-I...Can you leave me a-alone? Please?" San whispered out in a broken voice, making Mingi's heart ache. As much as he wanted to pull the older male out to a cafe to catch up on stuff, he knew that San would refuse.

"San... I don't know what happened but-"

"Please," the older's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to go back to bed and sleep. It was the one place that was not haunted by Wooyoung's presence, but he knew that that wouldn't last long.

Mingi sighed but nodded.

"Hey, just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here," Mingi gave San a small smile before gently patting his head and walking away. As soon as Mingi left, San closed the door to his apartment and broke down against the door.

He didn't know how much longer he could act like he was ok when he really wasn't.

_**Yeah I'm drunk, Yeah I'm fucked up. My heart is empty without you.** _

Jongho watched his hyung giggle at a piece of paper like it had just told him the funniest joke known to mankind, but the sad truth was, the older male was drunk off his mind.

"Hyung? I think you should put down the drinks for tonight,"

"I deserve this Jongho. I fucked it all up," with that, the previously giggly male clenched his jaw, trying his hardest not to burst into tears. Jongho sighed. It had been 3 days since his hyung had told him about his breakup with his lover and to say Jongho was surprised was an understatement.

The two were so in love. What had happened to suddenly change the older's mind?

"Hyung you still haven't told me why you broke up with him," the younger decided to take advantage of the situation, knowing the older male would spill his secrets while he was drunk off his ass.

"They threatened me, Jongho. They told me if I don't let him go, they would kill him and make me watch. And they told me that if I ever attempted to go back to him, they'd find a way to torture all of us, including him," Jongho frowned.

"Who's they?"

"My uncle and aunt,"

Jongho's eyes widened. Although ATEEZ was one of the biggest gangs around in Seoul, he knew the older's relatives were the leaders of NXNBLU, a gang based in L.A and to say that they were dangerous would be an understatement.

They were twice as large as ATEEZ and Jongho knew they kept promises.

Now he knew why his hyung was so upset and so desperate to get drunk.

"Hyung, you have to do something about it! You can't just mope around and expect things to become better!" Jongho told the older who had by now wiped away his tears and was staring blankly at the bar wall.

"What do you expect me to do? I fucked up so bad Jongho. You don't know and you don't wanna know what I told him," Wooyoung swallowed another lump forming in his throat.

"Tell me,"

"I-I told him that he was a good fuck that I kept around and t-that I didn't love him,"

"Damn alright. You know what you should do instead of mope around? You should try to create alliances with BTS and EXO and the other big gangs. Who knows, maybe they can help you in protecting San or getting him back," Jongho shrugged and stood up.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow at 11. I wonder why I'm not the leader," Jongho mumbled as he walked out of the bar, leaving Wooyoung alone in his thoughts.

The brunette clenched his jaw and grabbed the shot glass that was innocently sitting on the table, throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter, just like how his and San's heart had shattered 3 days ago.

🌥

"San, you sure you're ok?" the blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's questions. His other friend, Yeosang glanced at him worriedly. He wasn't super close with San, but anyone could tell that the blonde wasn't ok.

He practically looked like death on legs.

The once bright and glowing male looked as if he was going to throw up and he had bags under his puffy red eyes. All in all, he looked terrible.

"I'm fine. Just had a breakdown over the choreographies again," San lied smoothly and Yeosang smiled suspiciously, not believing the younger male.

"Mm, ok," Yeosang decided to drop the topic and ask Jongho later because Wooyoung was acting the same way. The pink-haired male turned back to focus on the teacher's words.

After classes had ended and Yeosang had bid goodbye to San, he pulled out his phone, calling his boyfriend. The younger picked up after a single ring with a groggy voice.

"Yeo? What's up?" the two had decided to drop the formalities and Yeosang was happy they had done that because he wasn't in the mood to feel old.

"Do you know what's wrong with Wooyoung and San? And why do you sound like you just woke up?" Yeosang asked as he got into his car. He connected his phone to the Bluetooth and started the car, driving home to where Jongho was.

"They broke up. I'm honestly not surprised you don't know yet. I managed to pull the reason out of Wooyoung hyung a few days ago after he got drunk off his ass," Jongho said and Yeosang could hear the younger male yawn. "And I sound like that because I just woke up. I was helping Wooyoung hyung set up a meeting with the other gangs. I'll tell you why once you come home. Don't wanna lose precious information in case someone's hacked into your phone," Jongho explained and Yeosang hummed.

"I'm on my way home. You want anything?"

"Can you stop by the convenience store and buy some pain killers, please? My knuckles are really fucking killing me," Jongho groaned on the other side and Yeosang chuckled.

"Mm. Alright. I'll see you in a bit,"

"Ok. I love you,"

"Love you too," with that Yeosang hung up, driving to the convenience store near their house.

🌥

Wooyoung winced at the bright light shining on his face. His head was killing him and he regretted ever touching the bottle of whiskey he had stored in his display case. He cursed as he sat up, looking around his room and finding Yeosang by the glass wall.

"Jung Wooyoung I'm disappointed in you," was the first thing he heard and Wooyoung rolled his eyes at his best friend. His head was killing him and he was in no mood to deal with all the hate he was receiving for trying to keep his angel from the devil's wrath,

"Yeah yeah. Anything else? It seems everyone is fucking disappointed in me without knowing how I feel. Seems like a trend these days, ya know? Fucking hate someone without letting them justify themselves," Wooyoung grumbled and Yeosang froze.

He wasn't expecting that. Wooyoung was usually calm and collected but now that San was gone, he seemed dead. Closed off to the world. Just like how he was before San came into his life.

Miserable.

"I'm sorry Wooyoung, but you look dead," Yeosang said and Wooyoung once again rolled his eyes.

"Anything new?"

Yeosang gaped. This wasn't the best friend he knew. Something was really wrong and he didn't know. He walked over to where Wooyoung stood and gently pulled the brunette into a hug and immediately, his cold-faced friend broke down into his arms, sobs wracking his body.

"Hey, it's alright,"

"No, it's not Yeosang! I really fucked up and there's no way I can fix it other than keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing happens because, at the end of the day, that's all I can do. I'm not his anymore and he's not m-mine," the younger's voice cracked and Yeosang's heart clenched.

His best friend was no longer the bright and loud person he used to be a few weeks ago. He was a shell of a person with an equally empty heart because what use was it if it had lost its reason to beat?

"You'll be fine Woo. I swear I'll find a way to get you two back together because honestly fuck your relatives. You can't call those monsters such an honorary term, especially not after they fucking left you to fend for yourself while they bathed in money. The money that your parents passed down to you after they died," Yeosang told the younger who continued to sob.

He wanted to believe Yeosang, but it hurt too much.

"I'm s-sorry Sannie," was the last thing he said before he passed out in Yeosang's arms, scaring the soul out of the older.

_**I'm deserted on an island. Yeah I know that I know, You are blooming in my mind. I just wanna let it go. We're getting tired.** _

San glanced around. The bright lights hurt his eyes and the music was loud enough to send his eardrums to hell and back. He groaned, hating himself for accepting Mingi's invitation to come to the party.

"Can I leave?" he shouted over the music into Mingi's ear and the multicolour haired male grinned, shaking his head. "No way! You need something new in your life. I'm not saying forget Wooyoung because he was fucking perfect for you and I'm gonna find a way to get you two back together," Mingi grumbled the last part quietly, making sure San didn't hear.

"I know I gotta forget him but I wanna forget him in some other way. I don't feel...wanted here. It reminds me too much of him," San shouted, eyes welling up with unshed tears as he remembered the parties he and Wooyoung went to together.

Wooyoung had always made sure to shield him from grabby hands and the slipped drinks and without his (ex) lover by his side, San felt lonely. Mingi sighed as he saw tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Fine but we're getting ice cream and watching a movie at my place," Mingi called as he pulled San out of the noisy house. San smiled gratefully and nodded.

Once they arrived at Mingi's place, the two had gotten a bunch of snacks from the store near Mingi's apartment. As Mingi was preparing bowls to put the snacks in, San flipped through Netflix, trying to find a movie to watch.

"Alright then. Let's start," Mingi groaned as he plopped down onto the couch beside San. The older male grabbed a pillow and used it to hide his face. As much as he loved Mingi (as a friend obviously, he still wasn't over Wooyoung) he couldn't help but wish his friend could leave him alone.

He wanted to be alone.

For once he wished he was lonely. That way he wouldn't have to worry about burdening his friends.

Afterall, that was what Wooyoung had told him.

_'I don't want a burden anymore'._

🌥

Wooyoung tried so desperately to forget about the blonde boy who's smile could put the sun to shame. To forget his one and only love was impossible, but he still tried. He was empty without the thoughts of the younger, but he knew he deserved it.

Afterall, he was the one that had hurt the sunshine in his life.

"Hyung, you need to eat something,"

"No,"

"If you don't I won't tell you what the EXO group said today," Jongho bargained and as much as Wooyoung wanted to refuse, he needed to know what had happened. He was too weak to attend the meeting that had taken place a few hours ago, so Jongho had gone.

"Fine, but I'm only drinking the soup. I don't think I can stomach the solid food," he mumbled as he pushed the duvet off his bare chest. He shivered at the cool air nipping on his skin, goosebumps forming.

He took the bowl Jongho handed to him and motioned the younger to continue. Jongho looked at his hyung and sighed. Soup was better than nothing he supposed so he decided to tell Wooyoung what the EXO gang has said.

"They agreed," Jongho states and Wooyoung chokes, eyes widening.

"That easily?" he sputtered and Jongho shrugged. "Apparently Chanyeol hyung went through something similar to what you're going through and also because Baekhyun hyung kinda forced him to," Jongho said and Wooyoung nodded.

He gulped down the rest of the lukewarm soup and hurriedly put the bowl on the nightstand, fully throwing the duvet off his body. Jongho rolled his eyes at his hyung's indecency but stood up nonetheless.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. Our plan's in motion starting today. Get ready to bring your one and only love back into your life," Jongho said as he walked out of the room. Wooyoung grinned and ran to the bathroom to change.

🌥

"Alright. We're set. Thank you for siding with us," Wooyoung smiled gratefully at the tall silver-haired male. His smile was probably the most genuine smile Jongho had seen this entire week and he was glad things were finally looking up for his hyung.

"No worries, Wooyoung. We can help each other out. Besides, Baekkie seemed to like San quite a bit," Chanyeol grinned and Wooyoung nodded, smiling dropping a little at the mention of his old lover (who he was determined to get back) but nonetheless his mood didn't falter.

"Now, let's set our plan into motion," Jongho grinned almost maniacally and Wooyoung couldn't help but worry for the younger, but his grin slid right back onto his face.

He was going to get San back.

🌥

San stared at the picture on his phone, tears welling up in his eyes. He was currently staring at the album he had made of Wooyoung and himself and now, looking back at it, he couldn't help but wish he hadn't met Wooyoung.

Maybe that way he would be spared the heartache. The blonde shook his head, mentally smacking himself. How could he think like that?! Even if he had been a plaything for Wooyoung, at least he had been treated lovingly.

 _'But he doesn't love you,'_ San had to remind himself, breaking his heart even more than it was already cracked. "Why do I still love you even after this hell you're putting me through?" San quietly sobbed into his pillow.

His sob-fest was cut short when a knock was heard. The blonde quickly sat up, wiping the tears off his face hastily before running out of his room to answer the incessant knocks.

When he opened the door, he was met with the site of a familiar mop of sandy blonde hair.

"Jongho? What're you doing here?"

"Sorry for coming without a notice hyung. Yeosangie told me you were feeling down, so I came to check up on you. You know, to make sure you weren't doing anything reckless," Jongho nodded his head to the bathroom where San had almost overdosed a few years ago.

San let out a shaky laugh and shook his head, forcing the tears in his eyes to dry.

"I-I'm fine. I just want to forget him but everyone keeps on reminding me just how much he meant to me," San laughed, a sob finding its way into his humourless chuckle.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you Wooyoung hyung isn't acting any better?" Jongho let out a small smile and San sobbed even harder.

"Don't,"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to make me miss him any more than I already do," San whimpered and Jongho sighed but before he could do anything else, his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, giving San an apologetic smile.

"Yes? What'd you need?"

 _"I'll let it slide that you spoke so informally to be, but get your ass over here. There's been a drug heist and the port and we need a bit of backup,"_ Yunho's familiar voice greeted Jongho who groaned.

"Seriously hyung? Can't you call Seonghwa hyung or something? I'm in the middle of something important here," Jongho said and Yunho grunted on the other side.

"Nope. Seonghwa hyung's not in Seoul right now. He's in Incheon and...fuck! Choi Jongho just get your ass over here before I beat your ass," Yunho yelled into the phone before hanging up. Jongho groaned loudly before looking back at the blond male in the doorway.

"Sorry hyung, but I gotta go before Yunho hyung kills me. Just remember, maybe there was a reason Wooyoung hyung did what he did. Afterall, his job isn't exactly the safest one out there," Jongho said before rushing away, colourful curses flying out of his mouth.

San cracked a small smile at the younger's behaviour. Yeosang was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. At the word 'boyfriend', San's mood immediately soured.

Jongho was probably saying that in order to keep him from doing something stupid again, San decided before he walked back inside his apartment, closing the door and returning back to his sob-fest with his tub of ice cream.

🌥

"Ow fuck, that hurts you bitch!" Wooyoung cried out at Yunho who rolled his eyes. "Shut up, pussy. If you don't deal with this pain, you're gonna be dealing with even worse," the blue-haired male sassed and Wooyoung grit his teeth.

He had gotten shot in his shoulder when they were caught up in the drug heist, which was why Yunho had demanded Jongho to get his ass over to where they were.

"Alright, you're good. Don't move your shoulder around too much or else you'll pop your stitches because that's gonna hurt more than it does now and also because I'll personally kill you," Yunho told the younger who could only roll his eyes.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever," the brunette then turned to the sandy-haired male, who was scrolling through his phone while Yeosang cleaned his knuckles. The younger had reached them just in time to prevent the smaller gang from getting away, but his knuckles (more than anything else) had suffered his own wrath.

"Where were you when we called you?" Wooyoung questioned, pulling the collar of his shirt back up. Jongho looked up from his phone and shrugged.

"I was in the middle of fucking grocery shopping because unlike you, Yunho and Mingi hyung, Yeosang and I actually like eating good food to survive instead of takeaway," Jongho grumbled and Yeosang chuckled at his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Whatever. At least you can go grocery shopping in peace now. I'm heading out to the club," Wooyoung said as he grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging by the door.

"Don't drink too much. Your blood's gonna become water and your stitches aren't gonna heal," Yunho warned Wooyoung who nodded, information going through one ear and coming out the other.

"Mm. I'll see you later. Don't you dare fuck on my couch. That shit cost more than mine and your life combined," Wooyoung called out as he walked into the main hall. He grabbed a random pair of car keys from the decorative bowl by the door and pressed the button on it. The white Mercedes by the end of the driveway blinked in response and the brunette got inside, buckling in and making his way to his club.

🌥

"Hyung, what're you doing here?" Wooyoung was fairly surprised to see Seonghwa sitting at the bar, downing a couple of shots.

"Oh, hey Wooyoung. Joongie's got another fucking mission because of you, so I'm alone and I thought, well why not come here and blow your money for taking away my boyfriend," the older ravenette shrugged as he downed another shot.

Wooyoung chuckled bitterly.

"At least he'll come back to you," Wooyoung mumbled and the older male immediately felt bad for complaining. He knew what Wooyoung had done and he knew why he had done it. Seonghwa praised the male in his head because he knew it was what had to be done to keep his lover from harm's way.

"Don't think too much about it. You'll get him back and then you can explain why you did whatever you did," Seonghwa said as he once again downed another shot. "Besides, San's a smart kid. He'll understand," Seonghwa told the younger, who sighed and nodded, motioning the bartender to give him something strong.

"I hope so. I can't live without him, hyung. He was the only joy in my life and I'm so hopeless without him. I get so tired sometimes, you know? Like all those thoughts of him not forgiving me haunt me everywhere and I can't live like this anymore. I just want my sanshine back," the younger brunette whimpered as the bartender slid his drink towards him

"Just have a bit more patience. It'll pay off," Seonghwa told the younger who sipped his drink, and soon his memory started getting hazy.

_**Will it ever end? I wanna be alone right now. When is it going to end? It's not boring though** _

"Fuck off, bro. I'm not coming to class today so you're gonna have to suck it and perform without me," San groaned into the phone. His partner for the dance was panicking on the other side since today was their performance.

"Tell the professor I'm dying because I seriously am. I can't stop throwing up and unless he wants me to pass out in the middle of the performance, he can go suck his own dick," San muttered and his partner huffed before agreeing and hanging up.

San wasn't lying when he said he'd pass out in the middle of the performance. He wasn't throwing up constantly but he felt so weak he could barely make it to the kitchen without a break in between, which was saying something because the kitchen was literally 15 steps away.

He couldn't wait until he finally got over this heartbreak (which he knew was probably never gonna happen). Then, he could live his life freely like he used to before Wooyoung crashed into it.

 _'Hah. Who am I kidding? I was miserable even before he came into my life. If anything he made me happier'_ was all San could think as he stared at his phone.

He hoped and prayed to god that Hwanwoong wouldn't tell Mingi about his absence because he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for another lecture. He wanted to drown in his own sadness, but apparently even that was too much to ask for.

His phone then buzzed, signalling a message. He glanced at it to see it was from Mingi.

 _'I'm not gonna be in class today. Something big came up in my family and I can't skip it again'_ was all that Mingi wrote and San sighed. As much as he loved Mingi, his friend could get suffocating at times, so when San saw the message, he sighed in peace.

Time to binge eat ice cream and cry again.

🌥

"Hyung?"

Wooyoung looked up, quickly shoving the picture frame back into the dresser. He hadn't heard the younger male walk in, but he sure as hell didn't want Jongho to tease him.

"What's up?"

"Plan's in motion. Chanyeol and Taeyong hyung have got someone watching San at all times so you can continue your attack plans without any worries," Jongho said and at that, a sadistic smile spread onto Wooyoung's face.

"Perfect. Time to kill some bitches,"

🌥

San stared out his bedroom window. It was raining today and as much as he wanted to skip classes, he knew he had to go if he wanted to pass. Groaning, the blonde pushed himself off the bed, tugging on a pair of jeans and a random sweater he found before walking to the washroom to brush his teeth.

Once he was out of his home, San couldn't help but want to go back into bed, but he ignored his fatigue and walked to his first class of the day; dance. He regretted choosing morning classes, but he'd rather get them over with.

Just as San was about to walk into his classroom, someone called him.

"San!" the blonde looked up to see Mingi and two other boys rushing towards him, the taller's multicoloured hair flopping with every step he took. San let out a small smile.

"Hey, Mingi. What's-"

"I made new friends, Sannie!" the taller male grinned and San couldn't help but chuckle at the younger's enthusiasm. "Mm. Introduce me to them," he said, glancing at the two males.

"This is Mark and that's Lucas," he pointed to the black and honey-haired males. The tall blonde male grinned, reaching his hand out for a handshake which San returned with a small smile.

"Sorry for stealing your friend but Markie and I are new here and Mingi seemed like a loud person," Lucas said, nudging Mark who nodded.

"Yeah. I transferred here from Busan and Lucas is from Hong Kong and he transferred here too," the black-haired male said and San smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm San,"

"Yeah, we know," Lucas blurted out and San gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I-uh... he means that Mingi talked about you a lot on the way here," Mark quickly said and gave Lucas a side glare making the taller chuckle nervously. San shrugged off the behaviour for nerves and Mark sighed in relief.

Taeyong had told him and Lucas to make sure San didn't know who they were and Lucas seemed to have a difficult time comprehending that.

"Well, we should head into class," Mingi interrupted them and Lucas let out a loud laugh making San chuckle too.

Maybe he could get over this pain with his friends.  
  


_**This endless night. Where are you? Yes, at this moment, I need you. I turn around, thinking about how you were behind me everyday. I really need you, Tell me where you at right now** _

San took back whatever positive thought he had about getting over his breakup. He was currently back in his apartment and all his depressing thoughts were coming back to him.

Why do you keep popping into my mind? Why is it so hard for me to forget you? San thought and then smacked himself. Because you were the only one who made me happy.

San stared at his bedroom wall, glancing at himself in the mirror and wincing at the dead looking male staring back at him. He closed his eyes, burying his face back into his blankets. He turned up the volume of his movie, hoping it could distract him.

It was currently too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, and San couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that overcame him. Last time he was up worrying about something like this, Wooyoung had comforted him through text, but now, even that was impossible.

He silently cursed fate in his mind for once again making him so miserable.

You just have to find a way to take away the one source of happiness in my life, don't you?

Just as he was about to turn off the movie, he got a notification and he blinked. It was from Wooyoung and San blinked a few more times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.   
  


_**Wooyoung💔** _

_SAN GET OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!_

_I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE SAN. LISTEN TO ME AND GET OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT!_

_Jongho's waiting outside for you and it's important. Listen to me one last time and I'll stop bothering you, I promise. Just do me this last favour, San, please. I can't lose anyone else close to me._   
  


The blonde frowned because Wooyoung never called him "San" no matter what they were going through. Even when they had first met and the blonde had introduced himself, the younger had bestowed him the nickname of "Sannie" or "Sanshine".

San stared at the messages, a chill running down his spine as he became more alert. The blonde pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he felt the feeling of being watched and immediately he pushed his laptop off his lap, jumping out of bed and slipping on a random yellow hoodie before grabbing his phone from his nightstand.

The blonde's hands were shaking as he quickly put his shoes on and grabbed his keys, locking the door before rushing out of his apartment complex to where a black car was waiting. The window rolled down as he approached the car and San's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw someone else.

Where was Jongho?

Before he could do or say anything else, his phone buzzed and he took a few steps back, glancing at the message to see that it was from Wooyoung again.  
  


_**Wooyoung💔** _

_Fuck!_

_Sannie! Don't get out of your apartment. Don't you dare leave. Some bitch hijacked my phone and fuck!_

_JUST DON'T LEAVE. YUNHO, JONGHO AND I ARE ON THE WAY OVER. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, LOVE. I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER._   
  


San's eyes widened as he saw the familiar nickname. Even in a life or death situation, the younger still used his nickname. The blonde looked up to see the person getting out of the car and grinning maniacally at him so San did the first thing that popped into his mind.

He ran.

San heard the person curse before he heard footsteps. Luckily, San had the alleyways of his neighbourhood memorized because Wooyoung had insisted that he might need it one day because of the younger's field of work and San couldn't thank him enough for forcing him to memorize something so trivial and otherwise useless.

The blonde ran through one of the alleyways that led straight to the main roads and within a few minutes, he made it to the fairly empty main street. He cursed. The one day he needed people and bystanders around, they weren't there.

He turned around to see the man running towards him and he groaned, running again to the other side of the empty road and into another alleyway. He wished Wooyoung were here with him. He didn't care what Wooyoung did or said to him. He would forgive him no matter what because the blonde needed him.

Where was he when he needed him the most?

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he cursed as he continued running. His lungs were burning for air and his legs were screaming at him to stop and sit down but the adrenaline in his body kept him from collapsing.

Just as San was about to turn a corner onto one of the busiest streets in the area, the unknown man caught up to him and grabbed the blonde by his hair, pulling him back into the alleyway. The young male screamed at the burning pain in his scalp but continued to push and kick the person holding him hostage. Before he could let out a scream though, the unknown man shoved a cloth into his mouth and clamped another piece of cloth over his nose.

San struggled to breathe and although he knew the cloth was probably laced with chloroform, San needed to breathe if he ever wanted to see the light of day ever again so he kept breathing, all while still struggling. He started to feel the drowsiness a few minutes later and although he was still struggling, his kicks and punches started getting weaker as black dots started appearing in his vision.

Then, his struggles completely stopped, but just before he passed out, he heard shouting and what sounded like gunshots before he heard his name being called out by the voice he had missed so much for the past 2 weeks.

"Sannie! Baby stay with me!"

And then the world went dark.  
  


_**Where is the end? When is it the end? I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna do this ever again. Where is the end? When is it the end? I don't wanna do this anymore. Ever again** _

Wooyoung had felt like something was wrong. He didn't know what it was but something bad was about to happen and he felt frustrated not knowing what it was.

The now purple-haired male looked through his phone checking to see if anyone was hacking his phone because it had happened in the past to his father. It was how both his parents died and that was how this whole feud with his uncle and aunt started.

Wooyoung was scrolling through his messages when one particular conversation caught his attention: his messages with San. He frowned when he had seen what he had sent the younger. He had NOT told San to leave his apartment and he sure as hell never called the older male by his name. The lilac haired male started panicking and called Jongho and Yunho alerting them about what had happened.

"Shit! We have to leave now if we want to get to him in time. He probably already left. He panics at the smallest of things so seeing a message like this would cause him to do exactly what your hacker told him to do. He just trusts you that much, Woo," Yunho told him as they got into the car. Wooyoung's hands shook as he quickly typed out another message to San.  
  


_**My Sanshine** _ **🌻☀️**

_Fuck!_

_Sannie! Don't get out of your apartment. Don't you dare leave. Some bitch hijacked my phone and fuck!_

_JUST DON'T LEAVE. YUNHO, JONGHO AND I ARE ON THE WAY OVER. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, LOVE. I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER._   
  


His heart was pounding heavily as Yunho sped to San's apartment. Wooyoung glanced at his phone. He had installed a tracker on San's phone (not for stalking purposes but rather safety) a while ago and he decided to check his location. Just as the app was loading, Wooyoung was startled by Jongho's voice.

"Yunho hyung! Stop the car! That's San hyung over there!" Wooyoung looked over to where Jongho was pointing and sure enough, in one of the dimly lit alleyways between a convenience store and a music store was an unknown man holding the limp body of Wooyoung's lover.

"I'll kill that motherfucker!" Wooyoung screamed as Yunho did a quick u-turn, stopping the car right in front of where the alleyway was. Wooyoung ran out of the car as he watched the unknown male drag his lover's body away. The blonde was still struggling as the drug had not seemed to fully kick in but a few seconds later, Wooyoung saw his kicks and punches weakening until he wasn't fighting anymore.

"Motherfucker! Stop right there or I won't hesitate to blast your brains to hell and back!" Wooyoung shouted and shot blindly at the man. He successfully hit the kidnapper's shoulder, making him falter and drop the drugged rag as Jongho and Yunho silently caught up to Wooyoung, hiding behind the big garbage bins.

"Sannie! Baby stay with me!" he shouted before the blonde went fully limp in the other male's arms. Wooyoung grit his teeth as he neared the other. The man looked up at Wooyoung and smirked and the purple-haired male saw red when he saw who it was.

"Daewon you fucker put San down or else I'll kill you!" the younger yelled at his cousin as he heard Jongho and Yunho quietly load their guns. The other black-haired male laughed before he pulled San's body up harshly from his hair, smashing his face into the concrete, knocking him unconscious without the drugged rag over his mouth. He winced in pain as San's head hit his shoulder and Wooyoung grit his teeth when he saw how his lover was being handled but refrained from saying anything else in case his cousin decided to hurt San.

"Mom and Dad wanted to see just what this boy was worth so I decided to come and check it out too and lemme tell you, he's a fucking pain in the ass," the older said as he pushed San's body onto the ground before standing up.

"Whatever. I got what I need from him so you can take the bitch back," the older male said and before he could do anything else, Yunho quickly got out from his hiding spot and shot the black-haired male, hitting him perfectly in the left leg and right ankle, rendering the limbs useless. The kidnapper screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Jongho calmly put his gun away and walked over to him.

"You're coming with me you bitch," Jongho stated as he sat down in front of the crying male who was clutching his leg in pain. He grabbed a handful of raven hair and pulled the oldest man's face up to his own.

"Hope you like playing games with the devil because you're never escaping hell ever again," the youngest said, giving out the fakest smile he had ever seen before, making the ravenette shiver in fear.

His mother and father had never warned him that Wooyoung ran a gang full of psychopaths.

While Jongho was intimidating the fuck out of Wooyoung's cousin, the purple-haired male ran over to where San was laying on the ground and sighed upon seeing that he didn't have any visible wounds on his body other than a small cut on his temple where his cousin had pushed it into the ground. The younger gently cradled the unconscious male's body and kissed his bloody temple as he picked up his limp body.

He was surprised at how light the older male weighed but just by looking at his face, he could tell that the blonde had lost a significant amount of weight.

"It's finally over, baby," he whispered into his blacked-out lover. "I'm finally taking you back home,"

Wooyoung walked over to the car as Yunho helped Jongho drag their boss' cousin to the vehicle as well. The youngest male opened the trunk and pulled out some rope and a cloth, using it to immobilize and quieten Daewon.

They then threw his body into the trunk before looking him in the eyes.

"See you hell, fucker," and the trunk was closed.

🌥

Yeosang watched Wooyoung pace around as Yunho cleaned San's head wound. The blue-haired male looked up at the younger in irritation.

"Wooyoung I swear to god if you don't sit your ass down, I'll superglue your ass to the chair and I won't care if you're my boss or my friend," the older male threatened and Wooyoung rolled his eyes, sitting down nonetheless.

"How is-"

"For the 10 millionth time in the past 30 seconds, he's fine! It's just a small cut on his temple, surprisingly, so he didn't lose a lot of blood. Now if you don't shut up and let me finish treating him, you're going to be the one losing a lot of blood," Yunho said as he glared at the purple-haired male who gulped and nodded, immediately zipping his mouth shut.

Yeosang snickered at the two's argument before leaning back into his chair. When he had gotten a call at 3 in the morning from his boyfriend, he had panicked thinking Jongho was hurt, but the younger had called him to inform Yeosang that San was safe and that he could stop tracking San.

Yeosang was the person in charge of making sure San was near their locations at all times so when San was kidnapped and his phone was going haywire, Yeosang had panicked until Jongho told him the blonde was safe.

"Alright. I've cleaned up and patched up the cut and gave him some sleeping med so that he can recover quicker, so don't you dare and mess it up," Yunho finally said, giving Wooyoung a pointed look and the purple-haired male shrugged nonchalantly.

"No promises,"  
  


_**Today I'm feeling a bit down, It's 2:00 am, pointless thoughts, can't sleep. I don't want nobody, they aren't funny. How can anyone dare fill me up if that ain't you** _

San woke up with a throbbing head. The last thing he remembered was running from some kidnapper and getting caught so the fact that only his head hurt confused him. He slowly sat up, trying his hardest not to make any noise. He looked around and spotted a clock on the wall that read '2:43' and judging by how dark the room was, San guessed that it was 2, almost 3 in the morning. Once he knew what time it was, San glanced around the room to make sure he wasn't in danger and to his surprise, the room was very familiar.

It was the medical room in the gang house.

Just as San was about to get off the gurney, he heard someone talking, the voices getting louder. The blonde, startled, slid back into the bed and layed down, ignoring the killing pain in his head as he pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and San heard someone walk in.

"Yunho, are you sure he's ok? He's been out for almost 24 hours," San's heart skipped a beat when he heard Wooyoung's voice. That's when it hit him that before he had passed out, he had heard Wooyoung's voice.

"Chill out Woo, he's fine. His body's just trying to get over the side effects of the chloroform plus the concussion. That bitch better be dead when I go see him otherwise I'm gonna rip out his kidneys and sell them on the fucking black market," San heard Yunho mumble and the blonde would've laughed had he been in the right situation.

"Do whatever you want him. His body's going back to NXNBLU anyways so the worse it is, the better the message to fuck off," Wooyoung said and San mentally frowned.

Who was NXNBLU and what did Wooyoung mean by message? What was happening?

Thoughts about what Wooyoung and Yunho said raced through San's head and his tired body decided it was too much to handle and soon, San was once again knocked out, missing the fact that the lilac haired male had shuffled over to his side to hold his hand throughout the night.

🌥

The next time San woke up, it was bright in the room and he had visitors. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was first attacked by the blinding lights, then he was attacked by loud shouting.

"Shut the fuck up," he groaned as his head once again started throbbing.

He blinked to let his eyes adjust to the light before looking around and seeing Yeosang and Jongho looking excitedly at him.

"What?" San mumbled, feeling tired.

"You're finally awake!" Yeosang exclaimed happily and San frowned.

"How long was I out?"

"About 33 hours. Yunho gave you pain and sleeping meds but you were still asleep when they wore off. It gave Wooyoung a heart attack since he thought you were dead," Jongho chuckled at the memory of his hyung crying before realizing San still had a strong heartbeat and pulse.

"W-Wooyoung? Where is he? I wanna see him," San said, starting to hyperventilate. He remembered how Wooyoung and Yunho had come into the room in the morning. Jongho shook his head.

"He's in a meeting right now. He was here all night though," the sandy blonde haired male explained and San felt his heart skip a beat. Why was Wooyoung by his side? Didn't he think of him as a toy?

"Why?" was the only thing San could ask and Yeosang shrugged.

"Wooyoung's gonna have to explain to you. It's his right,"   
  


_**You are a growing trouble, Floating above me like a cloud. Yeah I made a promise, I'll keep it, no lies. No need to erase you forever.** _

Almost 5 hours had passed since San had woken up and there was still no sign of Wooyoung. Yeosang had brought him something to eat since the blonde's stomach felt like it was eating itself.

San was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and his head snapped up, watching as someone with lilac coloured hair walked in. The person turned around and San's breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"W-Wooyoung?"

The purple-haired male gave San a small smile before walking over to the side of his bed and sitting down on the chair awkwardly. He smiled nervously at San and motioned for him to talk but sighed when San gave him a confused look.

"I'm pretty sure you've got questions, so I've come to answer them and ask you a few of my own," Wooyoung said and San gulped.

"Why'd you leave me? Tell me the real reason because, for someone who said I was just a toy, you seem to want me around. Or is it because you got bored and needed something to fuck again?" San asked, tone getting colder towards the end and making Wooyoung wince.

"Fine, but you need to promise to not call me stupid because I've been degraded enough to last me my entire life," Wooyoung mumbled and San nodded, not quite processing the words but agreeing because finally, _finally,_ he would have some closure to his haunting questions and troubles,

"My uncle and aunt run NXNBLU which is one of the biggest gangs in the world and although they abandoned me after stealing the wealth I inherited from my late parents, they still decided to re-enter my life and control me," Wooyoung grit his teeth and San frowned. Where exactly was this going?

"I regained my parent's inheritance a few years before I met you and with that, I reformed ATEEZ. Once I met you my uncle decided to keep a close eye on me and when he saw that we were dating he started threatening me but I ignored it until one day he sent a picture of us at our last date followed by a series of pictures of you at your apartment after I dropped you off. There was a letter attached to it that said that if I don't let you go, they would kill you and make me watch while they did it and they told me that if I ever attempted to go back to you, they'd find a way to torture all of ATEEZ, including you and as much as I loved you, I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk it when it was your life that was on the line. Even if I love gambling, I'd never gamble with anyone's life other than my own, which is why I said what I said to you. I needed to make sure you wouldn't follow me or ask me to forgive you because..." Wooyoung's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes, slipping down his face.

"Because if you ended up getting hurt because of me, I'd never forgive myself but look where that ended you up. You still got hurt and you looked so miserable, Sannie. I'm so, so sorry," Wooyoung continued as he sobbed, making tears well up in San's eyes as well.

"I get it if you can't forgive me, but just know that...that I did it for you. Everything I did was to make sure you don't get hurt," Wooyoung whimpered and San started to cry along with the older male. He knew Wooyoung was right though because if he hadn't said those hurtful things to him, San would have followed Wooyoung, trying to redeem himself for his nonexistent mistakes.

"It's ok. I forgive you, Woo," San whispered, looking at the lilac haired male whose head snapped up to look at his lover with teary eyes before he started to break down in front of the blonde. San's heart broke at Wooyoung's tears.

He had never, in all 7 months of their relationship, seen the younger cry so to see him breaking down made San realize just how much the younger really had tried for San's sake. The blonde reached out and cupped the lilac haired male's cheeks, gently wiping away his tears and giving him a teary but beautiful smile.

"I love you too much to ever stay mad at you Wooyoung, and the fact that you did it all for me makes it even easier to forgive you, so don't cry," San said, lips quivering as his smile fell and he started to cry.

"That's my job. I'm the one that cries while you c-comfort me. You p-promised, you dork," San sobbed as Wooyoung stood up to pull San's head into his chest, gently patting the older's back and kissing the crown of his head, letting his lips linger on his hair so that he could catch a whiff of the blonde's unique citrus and coffee smell.

"I did and like I told you back then, I'll always keep it, no matter what so cry it all out, love. I'm right here and I'm not ever going anywhere anymore," Wooyoung said as San looked up at him, eyes red and puffy but shining brightly.

"I love you so much Wooyoung. You don't even know," San said as he sniffled and Wooyoung wiped his tears, leaning down to kiss his cheeks where the tears were.

"And I love you more than the stars love the night sky because, for me, you're my star. My angel. My one and only treasure, baby," Wooyoung said and slowly leaned in. San closed his eyes as Wooyoung's lips finally pressed against his own gently.

He had waited, dreamed and hallucinated of this moment for so long and now it was finally happening.

Once they parted, San looked at Wooyoung with gleaming eyes.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"Of course not, love. You don't ever need to cry over me or dream about me coming back to you ever again because you never lost me from the start. It was me that lost an angel and I'm eternally grateful that I got him back. I was and will always be by your side," Wooyoung told San before leaning down and kissing him once again making San let out a sigh of relief. Wooyoung was mentally exhausted but he couldn't be any happier.

He had finally gotten his angel back.  
  


_**Where are you? Yes, at this moment, I need you. I turn around, thinking about how you were behind me everyday. I really need you, Tell me where you at right now.** _ ****

"Sannie?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Admiring your face," San giggled and Wooyoung cracked a small smile.

It had been a month since Wooyoung had gotten San back and Wooyoung, with the help of NCT and EXO had successfully conquered NXNBLU, making it a part of ATEEZ. Wooyoung had massacred his uncle and aunt without a second thought, the abuse and pain from the past and present fueling him to end his misery, and although San didn't like Wooyoung killing or harming anyone, he said nothing about it, knowing it would help calm Wooyoung down from his rage.

"I know that I'm handsome Sannie, but what're you doing for real?" Wooyoung asked San, eyes never leaving his papers. After ATEEZ had expanded, Wooyoung got busier but that didn't stop him from making time for his lover.

"Ok fine. I have a dance performance tonight at 7 and I want you to come," San said, fumbling with his fingers. Wooyoung knew that that was something San did when he was nervous, which made him frown.

Why was he nervous?

"Why didn't you just say so, baby? I'll never say no to you," Wooyoung said as he put his pen down and stretched, motioning San to come over to him, which the older male did happily. The lilac haired male pulled San into his lap, making the older straddle him as he buried his face into San's soft blue sweater that revealed a lot more of his chest than Wooyoung liked. He pressed a kiss onto the older's sternum atop a hickey that was marked onto San's pale skin like a mark, reminding everyone who San belonged to.

"I know, but I don't wanna bother you. You're busy nowadays and you still find time for me. I don't want you to leave your work for me," San said, running his fingers through the soft purple locks. Wooyoung leaned up to kiss San's neck.

"I'll give everything up for you and you know it, love," Wooyoung mumbled as he sucked on San's collarbone, making the older male whine.

"Now's not the time Wooyoung. I need to keep my neck and upper chest clean for my dance costume," San whined as the purple-haired male ignored him, continuing to paint his marks on his own personal canvas; San's skin.

"Mm, no thanks. Everyone needs to know that you're mine and I'm yours," Wooyoung said, pausing to pull down the collar of his shirt to reveal the countless hickeys and scratch marks that San had left. The blonde blushed and rolled his eyes before getting off of Wooyoung's lap. He leaned down to kiss the younger male's lips before standing up straight and adjusting the neck of his sweater.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight at 7 baby," was all he said before strutting out the door, leaving Wooyoung to deal with his hard-on by himself.  
  


_**Where is the end? When is it the end? I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna do this ever again. Where is the end? When is it the end? I don't wanna do this anymore. Ever again** _

Wooyoung sat at the very front of the hall, waiting patiently for his baby to show up on stage. Jongho and Yunho were beside him, smiling contentedly since their lovers had already performed. Jongho couldn't stop cheering and taking videos when Yeosang danced Yunho had practically drooled over, and he quotes "Mingi's thighs in those damn jeans".

Finally, the lights turned on once again on the stage and Wooyoung almost fell off his chair when he saw San walking out on stage. The older looked breathtaking in his costume, even if the clothing was simple. He was wearing tight black pants that flowed loosely at the bottom, matched with a black and white v-neck bell-sleeved shirt that flowed around when the blonde moved. His blonde hair was gelled back and his eyes were coloured with black eyeshadow, making him look 10 times hotter than he normally did. Wooyoung bit his lip, trying his hardest not to pop a boner at his boyfriend's performance.

The music started playing and Wooyoung nodded his head to the beat, watching as San's body moved gracefully across the stage, painting a story for all to see. It was the story of their love, of all the heartbreaks they had been through, all the ups and downs and when the dance ended, Wooyoung had tears in his eyes.

After all the performances had finished, San excitedly bounced over to Wooyoung, wanting his lover to compliment his dance. He was met with Wooyoung's teary face and a blazing kiss that left him breathless.

"W-What was that for?"

"Your dance was breathtaking. _You're_ breathtaking. Dear God, I love you so much, Sannie," Wooyougn rambled and San giggled. Wooyoung then reached up to muss up San's neatly gelled hair, making the older whine.

"Yah! I'm supposed to look sexy!" San complained and Wooyoung shut him up once again with another kiss.

"Nope. You're a baby. My baby, and besides, I'm the one in charge of the sexiness in our relationship," Wooyoung grinned and San pouted, crossing his eyes and sulking.

"Whatever, now tell me what you thought of my dance,"

"It was beautiful. I've always known you wanted to paint a picture with your body and emotions and you did exactly that, love. You looked so gorgeous and oh my god, your dance. It was about us wasn't it?" Wooyoung asked and San nodded excitedly.

"It was about everything we went through. The part where I fell down signified when you left me and all those moves on the floor were supposed to represent you and I trying to cope through the pain," San said as Wooyoung handed him his coat. The older male put it on and followed Wooyoung out of the dance hall to the car where Yeosang and the others were already waiting.

"It was wonderful, love. So, so beautiful. Just like you,"

"Shut up, you cheese,"

"It's true though. Anyways, what was the name of the song you danced to?" Wooyoung asked as they neared the van. Wooyoung opened the door and grinned when he saw the seats at the very back empty.

"Left it for your horny asses so that Yunho hyung doesn't have to see you two make out every time he checks the back mirror," Jongho shrugged before going back to cuddling his boyfriend, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Wooyoung helped San into the seat and once they had their seatbelts on and were on their way back home, pulled the blonde into his chest, nuzzling his hair.

"It's called _'Broken Hurt'_ by Niahn. The lyrics were perfect to represent our story and the tune was also amazing so I used it. We were both broken and hurt when we were seperated and I wanted the song and the dance to showcase that. Worked perfectly don't you think?" San giggled and Wooyoung smiled endearingly at his lover.

"Yep. It worked perfectly, just like how you and I work perfectly together, love," Wooyoung whispered as he leaned in to gently kiss San, who accepted the display of affection without hesitation.

"I love you, Sannie. My precious angel,"

"And I love you, Wooyoung. My knight in shining armour,"

The two males had been hurt, and there's no doubt that they'll continue to hurt in some way, but as long as they had each other, they knew they'd never get broken.

They were two pieces that made up a whole and they'd never give it up for anything.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a grand total of 10, 661 words. Hope you all enjoyed it (because I sure did). 
> 
> LISTEN TO NIAHN, BLOO AND STAN MKIT RAIN!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! I love you all!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
